


don't you worry

by clockworkcheetah



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: People's bedrooms can say a lot about them.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	don't you worry

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic? from me??  
> the angst wasnt actually intentional apparently everything i write will just contain some angst lmao
> 
> title is from the Oh Wonder song with the same name

_You can learn a lot._ Dirk thinks. _From someone's bedroom._

  
Well, technically, someone's entire living space can say a lot about a person. But the bedroom in particular, is a very intimate space.

  
Currently, Dirk's in Todd's space- his bed, to be precise. And, Todd, in a way, is in Dirk's personal space- being half flopped on top of him, his head resting on Dirk's chest.

  
As the early morning light begins to filter through the blinds, Dirk takes a moment, to take in his surroundings. Since starting up the Agency, Farah was adamant they were not going to stay in the Ridgley building- far too unsafe, so Dirk and Todd got a shared apartment elsewhere. 

  
If Dirk has learnt anything about Todd during the two years of living with him- he has actually learnt a lot though, thank you very much- it's that Todd would beat a dead horse til it's a mushy pile if he had too. _An aftermath of years of guilt and self-loathing._ Dirk assumes.

  
Todd had salvaged as much as he could from his old place- reluctant to replace anything if he had too. Even his clothes- almost his entire wardrobe was almost a decade old- though Dirk could understand wanting to wear something til it was threadbare, he was confident he would be wearing his Mexican Funeral shirt til is was more hole-y than fabric-y. Although, with Todd, it came more from feeling like he didn't deserve new things, as opposed to not being able to.

  
Still, Dirk didn't really get why Todd would rarely treat himself. He's spent the first half of his life in an ill-fitting grey jumpsuit, then the next sixteen years with an entire wardrobe shoved in an overnight bag. When he got a hold of money for the first time, he finally got to express himself- not a touch of grey anywhere.

  
Dirk has got Todd to indulge a bit, however. He got giddy and excited whenever he sees Todd wear a dress shirt with the tackiest pattern imaginable. Todd looked a little shy, but he smiled brightly at Dirk's joy.   
  
Todd's room is mostly full of his old music equipment, but there were various little knick-knacks from his childhood, as well as photos of his parents and of him and Amanda as kids. Dirk felt a small twinge of jealousy, but shoves it down. He would never blame Todd for having something he never had.  
  
Dirk idly ran his fingers through Todd's hair. Even before they started dating, they spent most of their time in Todd's room. If Todd noticed, he didn't say anything. Whilst Dirk wasn't opposed to them spending time in his own room, he did sometimes feel a little unnecessarily testy with people in his own bedroom. _The result of being robbed of years of having any privacy, or a childhood._ He thinks. Todd wasn't the only dealing with the aftermath of the past.  
  
He loved finally being able to settle enough that he could have his own room, perfectly customised to his own needs and wants. Blackwing never cared for one's well being and the Stream of Creation had him too busy find a permanent home. So it was, to put simply, so nice to have place to call his own.

  
Dirk sighs, breathing in Todd's scent, pushing away the lingering bitterness. Things were so precious and gentle now. It would be a shame to ruin it with the past. They have both come so far from who they were. Tears prickle at Dirk's eyes.  
  
He feels Todd shift.  
  
"Morning," His voice was rough with sleep.  
  
"Morning, Todd,"  
  
Todd raises his head. "Are you... crying?"  
  
"Happy tears, I promise," Dirk wipes his eyes.  
  
"Ok... what's the occasion?"  
  
Dirk gives his best innocent face. "I had a hunch you were gonna make me breakfast in bed,"  
  
Todd sits up. "Seriously?"  
  
"Oh yes, absolutely," Dirk grinned.  
  
Todd rolls his eyes and grumbles and under his breath, but Dirk can see him fighting off a smile.  
  
"No plans to get out of bed today?"  
  
"Nope! And aside from making breakfast- you don't either,"  
  
Todd snorted, but he clambered out of bed, anyway. Just as he approached the door, Dirk spoke up again.  
  
"Oh, and Todd?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Todd blinked, caught just slightly off guard, but he smiled in sleepy delight.  
  
"Love you too," Todd replied, eyes crinkling.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a weird interest in bedroom culture 
> 
> maybe i will write more dghda in the future (i would like to but writing isnt really my thing- i do more fanart tbh) but i have a bunch of aus with the fandom  
> and maybe explore these headcanons more??


End file.
